starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Brontes IV
Brontes IV was a Confederate Fringe World planet in the Brontes system. History It was overrun by the Zerg.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Zerg campaign, mission 9: “The Ultimate Conquest” (in English). 1998. Locations Atkinson Airfield Atkinson Airfield was a large airfield owned by the Atkinson Corporation. It was destroyed by colonial militia led by Tsuname when the corporation appeared to create an alliance with the Fist of Redemption rebel movement. Tsuname did not trouble himself to investigate, and ordered his forces to "kill them all".StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Terran campaign, mission 4: “Atkinson Airfield” (in English). 1998. Carvalho Carvalho was the site of a major Zerg Hive cluster. Protoss sub-commander Demioch was ordered to attack it, despite the suicidal nature of the mission. There, Demioch was captured by the Fist of Redemption. New Dresdin New Dresdin was a settlement which became the nucleus of the anti-Council of Inquiry resistance when they dared to question the decisions of the Council. The group became known as the New Dresdin Outlaws. Jack Frost persuaded New Dresdin resident Black Morgan to evacuate its colonists in her Dropship while Frost led the charge against the Hammer Strike Force. He defeated the Hammer forces.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Terran campaign, mission 8: “New Dresdin” (in English). 1998. The Zerg attacked the now-ruined town, but was repulsed by its defenders.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Terran campaign, mission 10: “Rebellion” (in English). 1998. The Protoss, led by Edullon, arrived in the area. Edullon struck an alliance with the New Dresdin Outlaws, defeating the Incubus Brood forces in the area.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Protoss campaign, mission 3: “Infestation at New Dresdin” (in English). 1998. Orbital Relay Center The Orbital Relay Center is one of Brontes IV's space platforms. Holding it was key to bringing troops to the planet's surface. The Fist of Redemption, acting on a tip from a mining colony, took over the platform in an effort to keep the Hammer Strike Force reinforcements from landing on Brontes IV. The reinforcements were defeated by Jack Frost and his colonial militia.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Terran campaign, mission 6: “The Call of Duty” (in English). 1998. The platform was later cleared of its Terran defenders, enabling the Protoss 7th Fleet to land troops on the surface. Syndrea, its subcommander, used the platform as a base of operations.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Protoss campaign, mission 2: “Satellite Platform” (in English). 1998. Eventually she moved down to the surface.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Protoss campaign, mission 9: “Syndrea's Assault” (in English). 1998. Valley of the Shadow The Valley of the Shadow is a resource-rich area on Brontes IV. However, the Terran colonists were unable to exploit the wealth due to harsh local environmental conditions. The Incubus Brood did not consider this a hardship and exploited the resources, until Syndrea ordered her Archon adviser, Aedus/Xerxes, to destroy the Zerg harvesting operation and use the resources for her own forces.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Protoss campaign, mission 6: “The Slaughter of Harvesters” (in English). 1998. References Category: Planets